ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Beast (Emgaltan)
Appearance Ultraman Beast looks like a fusion between Ultraman Orb: Thunder Breaster and Ultraman Geed: Primitive. Stats *Human Disguise = Yoshiya Shiba *Age = 25 years *Height = 53m *Weight = 45,00o tons *Place of Origin = Earth Personality Ultraman Beast/ Yoshiya Shiba is an ultra born on Earth instead of the Land Of Light. He for the most part tries to get through life and doesn't like the job he currently works at. Beyond that, he's a good person. He enjoys talking to people and watching TV. Yoshiya doesn't have very many friends, and so is protective of the ones he does have, defending them if required. During times of his own tragedy, he can pity himself a too much until being reminded by Tani's encouragement. History Ultraman Ancient TBA Pre-Beast Yoshiya Shiba was man of creative passion. He wanted to create worlds of wonder for other people to experience. He went to college for skills in advanced programming, and applied for a job at a video game company as a game programmer. It seemed as if nothing could stop him from achieving his dream, that was until he found out what job he got. They had hired him as their file manager. Yoshiya was more than disappointed at this, but he had to work the job anyway because of the money he had poured into it. Ultraman Beast About a year after getting the job, Yoshiya's low cost apartment building that he lived in was attacked by a giant monster known as Demonicon. He quickly escaped from his apartment, and was chased down the street after witnessing his home's destruction. He eventually hid in an abandoned restaurant. Demonicon was lost and searched for him until firing it's horn beam across the entire area. It was going to do that again when opposition against it came, the military. They combated the destruction beast while Yoshiya sneaked off to stay at his friend Tani's house. At Tani's house, Yoshiya asked if he could stay and was given a solid yes. They watched the news while Eimi made tea for everyone. They heard the accounts of various rampage victims until it was reported that Demonicon had went underground. Forms - Horned Defender= Horned Defender This is an upcoming form that uses assets of Miclas. It first appears in Episode 2 Powers and Abilities TBA - Armored Wraith= Armored Wraith This is an upcoming form that uses assets of Inpelizer. It first appears in Episode 3. Powers and Abilities TBA - Magnetic Segment= Magnetic Segment This is an upcoming form that uses assets of Antlar. It appears in episode 4. Powers and Abilities TBA - Molten Iron Master= Molten Iron Master This is an upcoming form that uses assets of Demaaga. It first appears in Episode 6 Powers and Abilities TBA - Three Faced Fiend= Three Faced Fiend This is an upcoming form that uses assets of Galberos. Powers and Abilities TBA - Negi-Striker= Negi-Striker This is an upcoming form that uses assets of Crescent. Powers and Abilities TBA }} - Fusion Forms= - }} }} Devices Ultraman Beast has a few items he uses to do various things. The Riser The Riser is a common device for many recent ultras such as Ginga, X, Orb, and Geed. It scans different items like Spark Dolls, Kaiju Cards, and Kaiju Capsules. He scans 1 -2 kaiju capsules to become his various forms. Kaiju Capsules Ultraman Beast has many kaiju capsules he uses in his forms. His capsules are listed here. *Miclas *Antlar *Inpelizer *Demaaga *Galberos *Crescent Trap Capsules Trap Capsules are special kaiju capsules modified by SOTPH meant to capture monsters. Trivia *Design By UltraGrenburr Category:Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Emgaltan